The Room Of Requirements
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: A presant to southern-punk! Ron and Draco go out of their comfort zone to please each other to the maximum but both are unsure of how it will go. They use the room of requirements to help their needs and find out they both have a sadistic side. ONESHOT!


I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does.

For southern-punk

An M rated fan fiction on Draco and Ron

Four main words for plot:

Candle/Wax

Strip

Thigh

Scarf

_**Warning! Rimming, slash, yaoi, candle wax use and…well if you don't like what I've just mentioned don't read it. Simple as. Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold.**_

It was the night before Christmas, Christmas Eve as we know it; and Hogwarts was celebrating in their own way. That way being sleep of course. They all knew, when the bell chimed 7am they would be opening presents and joining the feast and probably having house parties.

But throughout all of the students in Hogwarts, two of them remained awake and thoughtful in the exciting darkness. Draco Malfoy was one of the two and he seemed quite content with staring aimlessly through his dormitory window at the snow falling like flower petals onto water; they drifted carelessly onto the courtyard like a blanket and settled there for a white day. Draco, though seemingly selfish and conceited was in love and dating as he had been for the past two years in total bliss

His lover?

Ronald Weasley.

His silver eyes watched the snowflakes again as if they were the most amusing things on Earth though it was an understatement. The young Malfoy could un-hesitantly claim that the snow, the beautiful sight before him was indeed the most pleasant and appealing thing ever to be seen at night. Well, besides his boyfriend.

"Yeh I'm gay…big whoop" Draco sighed to his mental self, knowing everyone was deeply asleep he didn't mind voicing his thoughts. Deep at the back of his mind he had been arguing with his thoughts, his gift to Ron was a bit more then a simple gift and if he didn't play his cards right it could all go terribly wrong. He had tucked the first part of his gift underneath Ron's tree wrapped in green, red and silver was an expensive scarf made of the finest materials.

After the first year of dating they had told the whole school, the Gryffindor's took a bit more time to get used to them then the Slytherin's did. They had; after several arguments, came to the conclusion that no-one could split the two up and they would just have to get on with each other like grown men and women.

Easier said then done as Draco found out.

The morning after the agreement he had found a box of muggle condoms and a silencing and lubricating charm on a piece of white stained paper. He shook it off as childish but otherwise found it somewhat amusing.

After Draco had finished musing the near past he tucked his head onto his knees, he was sat on the large window-ledge which was big enough for him to sit comfortably next to the window. He didn't take his eye off of one of the snowflakes on the window, seeing it not melt made him wonder just how cold the window was though he was smart enough not to touch the glass. He didn't want a cold hand or forehead.

His owl fluttered silently onto his shoulder and dropped a parchment onto his lap; it was given a treat as Draco opened it with wondering eyes.

_Hi Drac, I'm awake and I know you are too since you wouldn't be reading this if you were asleep. But then again how do I know if you're awake. What if you're only awake because I sent this and your owl woke you up! Gosh I'm sorry if I woke you up! I just wanted to tell you I have a great present for you tomorrow. How about you meet me in the room of requirements before breakfast? We can eat there, just you and me…your choice of course. Oh and I love you…I mean, I'm not being a girl or anything I just thought I should say it but you always tease me when I randomly say that I love you so maybe…I should just stop writing now. _

_Reply back if you're awake? _

_From Ron _

Draco read it with a straight face, a clear grin obviously wanted to break on his face though. Even after two years Ronald still babbled like a complete idiot, Ron was rather shy in a relationship as Draco had found out. Sure the Weasel was more like the girl in their relationship but they had agreed that they were both top, and both bottom. It depended on how they felt if they were honest.

Luckily Draco had some parchment and a quill handy so as he wrote back he smiled slightly.

_Ron, you are a blubbering idiot you know that? I love you too you weasel. You didn't have to get me anything you know? Though I must say I won't turn it away as you know anything from you I'll gladly take it. And for Merlin's sake, relax! Dating two years and your still like a frightened cat honestly…it's not like I treat you badly. _

_Alright I'll meet you bright and early…be sure to open your presents with your friends first though. Blaise is opening his with me so I'll wait a bit until going to the room of requirements so take your time. I love you too…I know it doesn't mean the same when it's written down but I do truly love you. And I was already awake before you owled me…just so you know _

_Love, Draco. _

Malfoy sent the letter; his owl more than happily took it to Ron. He decided if he wanted to meet his dearest and look presentable he would need sleep. Immediately he walked to his bed and as he gulped back an uncharacteristic smile he heard someone move towards him and he knew straight away who it was.

"Blaise you should be asleep" Draco stated quietly though made no other attempt to make his friend go back to bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, I saw your owl with a parchment and I knew it was from Weasley. Is everything alright with you two?" He asked, his voice showed genuine concern. Draco knew Blaise thoroughly enjoyed seeing him somewhat happy and he was the first person to accept them as a couple though they were on shaky grounds for a few months because Draco didn't tell him straight away.

But they were great now.

"We're fine he just wanted to arrange a meeting before breakfast tomorrow though I'm worried about my gift to be honest" Draco bit his lip, he trusted Blaise enough to be himself around him, he wasn't all stuck up and such naturally it was just a face so people would know he was pure Slytherin.

"Well…he'll be fine, his fetish may get the best of him but I can grantee he'll love it when you finally let him have his way. It's more pleasurable then anything. I'm sure everything will turn out fine" Zabini reassured him with a knowing wink.

"Let's get some sleep…good night Draco" Blaise patted him lightly on the shoulder and made his way back to his bed.

"Good night Blaise…thanks" Draco stripped silently and fell to sleep in only his boxers as he dreamt about his and Ron's day ahead.

The next morning Draco awoke at 6am and before he could even protest at his early waking his brain forced him to take a hot shower and get changed into something that would be easy to take off.

While he was in the shower Ron awoke to the sound of a shower and Harry shaking him awake. He had told his best friend about the date he had planned and so at half past six he was pushed into the hot shower eagerly.

Once they were both out of the shower and dressed Ron joined Harry and Hermione to unwrap their presents in the Gryffindor common room and Draco and Blaise unwrapped theirs in the Slytherin dorms.

When Ron unwrapped his gift from Draco he smiled and lifted the soft red and gold scarf upwards with the green silk dragon facing towards his friends.

"It's beautiful Ron" Hermione gasped in awe and Harry silently nodded too jealous of the gift to speak.

Draco however got presents from his dorm and some of the Gryffindor and his mother. Lucius was who-knows-where. He opened them all gratefully though hid his appreciation with scoffs and tutts.

"Slytherin's are chosen for being: cunning, ambitious, mischievous, sly, resourceful and determined. We are not chosen for being complete prats and you know that" Blaise warned him lightly, tugging a pair of dark emerald silk boxers from his hand and stretched them in front of him teasingly.

Draco blushed lightly and snatched them back with an embarrassed cough he stared at all the things Blaise had got. When they had finished and got changed they said their goodbyes and Draco left for the room of requirement. He wanted somewhere romantic and Christmassy with candles and a bed and anything they would need. When he walked in he was taken aback by how beautifully it was decorated with candles everywhere and a large king sized bed at one end of the room and at the other there was a love seat and a roaring fire. A large glowing Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner of the room. It was a large enough room and on the coffee table in front of the love seat there was an assortment of snacks such as strawberries, fondue chocolate, Japanese pocky that was supposed to be good for getting a kiss from and other sweets that Draco noticed. At the same time Ron was striding with grace that could have made Draco proud.

He entered the room just wanting Draco and what he saw was exactly what he had planned. Great minds think alike.

Ron was worried about his odd fetish once he got inside the room, seeing Draco with skin tight black jeans and a button-down dark emerald shirt made his need only grow from what it was.

"Merry Christmas Ron" Draco smiled happily as he stood and strode over to said male with total grace.  
"Merry Christmas Draco" he smiled back, planting a gentle kiss onto Draco's lips he fiddled to unwrap his scarf from around his neck.

"Thank you for your gift, I love it" hanging it loosely around his shoulders Ron shrugged his denim jacket off but he was clearly on edge while his gaze darted around the room.

"What's wrong Ron? Are you alright" Draco asked in concern until he remembered what he was wearing; his jeans were probably causing Ron a great deal of discomfort.

"Well I better start with the second half of your present shouldn't I if you're going to stare at them all day while they're clothes clad. Take a seat on the bed my love" Draco led them both towards the bed, covered in the finest of gold and silver silk. While he pushed his lover gently onto the bed, Draco tugged the scarf from around his shoulders and bound his arms together with a muttered spell leaving Ron's arms tied to the bed posts. Muttering another spell Ron's legs were bound by an identical scarf to the other set of posts so he laid spread-eagle. Savouring the moment Draco stood in front of Ron and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Every _pop _seemed to torture Ron as he attempted to pull against his binds, but to no avail; even while Draco slowly slipped the shirt down his shoulders to reveal his well-toned stomach Ron couldn't help but allow his gaze to run down his body to his legs every now and then.

"You have such an interesting kink…maybe I should leave my jeans for later" Draco smirked at Ron mainly because he was now whimpering like a puppy.

"Please don't…please finish" Ron pleaded, Draco's strip-tease was doing more to his body then watching a porno involving himself and Draco…not like he'd ever tried it, or so he pretended to think. His father seemed to enjoy muggle things a bit too much so they made use of the video camera.

Draco, meanwhile, was more than content with drawing the process of his strip for as long a time as possible seeing as Ron's favourite part was soon to become available to his sight.

Again as he wriggled softly out of the confinements his thighs caught Ron's attention and a low throaty moan coursed through his ears like an erotic song.

"You have a random obsession with my thighs…sorry for using it so badly" Draco whispered as he quickly disposed of his boxers and crawled, cat-like onto the bed and up to Ron.

"P-please I need to" Ron tried once again to get his hands free but when he could he allowed a pained whine to escape his lips. Draco smiled knowingly, he flicked his wand and Ron's clothes disappeared to reveal his pulsing erection only half an inch smaller then Draco's own length.

He kissed the tip gently and listened to the content sigh and pleasurable moans that filled the air. He licked up the base and to the tip where he gave extra attention. He knew neither would be able to stop for too long, Ron always craved to be able to touch his thighs he had an odd crave for it.

"At least let me rim you then…I'll be able to feel your thighs that way" Ron pleaded; his usually calm orbs were blown wide with love and passion.

Draco couldn't say no to him and he gently hovered his entrance over Ron's now stuck-out tongue. He lowered himself onto it and moaned loudly as the wetness sleeked inside of his hole.

He shuddered at the sensation, it was the first time they had been so adventurous and oddly enough he liked it. Ron was satisfied for the time being, Draco's soft thighs rested slightly on his cheeks. After about five countless minutes Draco got off of him shakily and untied him with a kiss.

"My turn to give you your present from me" Ron breathed heavily and eagerly roamed Draco's body with his just as eager hands. He trembled lightly when his hands stopped in the light curls leading to his manhood.

"May I?" Ron asked tentatively, staring at the ivory skin.

"Go ahead, you deserve it" Draco smile as they changed positions, Ron eagerly kissed his thigh while his hand fondled his lovers' erection.

"I looked something up earlier and I though since you seem to like a bit of pain I could try this" Ron pecked the skin again before grabbing a sweet smelling candle from the bedside-table and showed it to Draco.

"Do you trust me my love?" Ron asked softly, he didn't want to do anything Draco didn't want. Said male nodded but stared at the flame hesitantly but when he relaxed he nodded to Ron.

The Weasley male smiled softly and hovered the candle over Draco's nipples as he watched the crimson wax drip on the skin, the moment it came into contact with the sensitive skin Draco hissed in pain but after under a minute when it dried he moaned quietly in pleasure.

"Oh God" he groaned, his pert nipple was encased in a thick layer of wax.

"It doesn't hurt too much does it?" the red haired male inquired.

"It does at first but God, Ron. It feels so good" he writhes helplessly under Ron who was straddling his hips.

He did it again on the other nipple, this time though he relished in the sounds his lover made.

Once again he hissed in pain then groaned in pleasure, his body shivered slightly even in the heat of the room when Ron towered over his erection.

"Would you like to give or receive?" Ron asked huskily while his eyes studied his boyfriends' flushed body with awe.

"I'll let you give…as an extra gift" Draco chuckled warmly and cast a lubricating charm on Ron's fingers, length and his opening.

The sensation made him squirm but otherwise he stayed still with inaudible breathing once one finger breeched his tight hold he gasped at the cold shock.

"Sorry" Ron muttered and pecked his lips lightly as an apology. He prepared him slowly; they hadn't done anything for about a month which was all due to busy schedules and the preparation for this event, this day.

Draco nodded silently after all three fingers were searching his insides for his sweet spot. No later had Draco drawn the breath to plead for his boyfriends pulsing length to be inside of him, the three fingers inside of him retracted and were replaced with something much bigger.

"Nn, please just get going" Draco whimpered and thrust backwards to impale himself onto Ron's erection.

Draco moaned loudly, something crossed between a scream and a growl and Ron moaned and bucked shallowly into the tight heat.

"Don't do that…I can't last long as it is" Ron panted eagerly, pushing his back flush to the pale skin of Draco's stomach.

"G-Go…please" Draco hummed in approval when Ron did as asked, thrusting lightly at first before picking up speed.

Ron had an idea, with one hand he pumped Draco's neglected length and with the other he gently poured some more wax onto Draco's body giving him the final push to his orgasm. He moaned loudly and released, as did Ron only moments after.

After many minutes waiting for each other to calm down Draco chuckled lightly.

"If this is what we get…for Christmas. I might think of something for new years" Draco grinned mischievously, the thought of having such mind-blowing sex twice in a week made his thoughts wander to naughty things.

"This is just the first half of your gift…I have to help you get that wax off of your body. Lets share a bath" Ron tugged them towards the bathroom and grinned.

"I'm up for another round" Draco announced and in a lip-lock they scrambled to the bathroom with excited hums.

_**Please review and Merry Christmas Southern-Punk, love you ^_^ **_

Happy Holiday to everyone who has read this and please review :3


End file.
